


An Enquiry Concerning the Actuality of Vampires

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face Slapping, Gaslighting, Historical, Humiliation, Manipulation, Name-Calling, Period Accurate Dialogue, Rape, Vampires, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: There is a man who lives alone in an old house. For some reason, all the women have the town have convinced themselves that he is a vampire and keep daring each other to pay him a visit. One night, he finds that lady has broken into his house and is pondering the books in his study. He knows why she's there and he could inform her that she ought to leave, but he does love to torture unwilling victims.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	An Enquiry Concerning the Actuality of Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[M4F] An Enquiry Concerning the Actuality of Vampires [Victorian][Rape][Dom][Gaslighting][Humilitation][Blowjob][Slapping][Manipulation][Name Calling][Historical][Period Accurate Dialogue]

Background: There is a man who lives alone in an old house. For some reason, all the women have the town have convinced themselves that he is a vampire and keep daring each other to pay him a visit. One night, he finds that lady has broken into his house and is pondering the books in his study. He knows why she's there and he could inform her that she ought to leave, but he does love to torture unwilling victims. 

Setting Notes: This is Victorian England with a little poetic license. However, I think that any accent can work with this script.

Character Notes:  
The main character is a vampire. While he enjoys a quiet life, he has grown uncomfortable with the town's rumors. He is impatient with the idea that anybody might enjoy horrors darkness and has vowed to teach a lesson to any foolish girl who seeks his company.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*slam*

And what do my wondering eyes see here? Surely not a woman in my study at such an hour. Tell me, did you not think to knock? Or did you simply think that you could slip by unnoticed?

Mmhmm. Your mouth seems too startled to answer. But no matter. I already know it to be the latter. You may be foolish, but I doubt that you are ever so absentminded. Otherwise, your curiosity might have left you before it was too late.

*sinister laugh* I am not one to advocate for forgetfulness. However, it would have greatly helped your circumstances. Were you a more negligent woman, you might not have sought answers that are well beyond both your integrity and your comprehension.

And, were you a wiser woman, you might have had the sense not to disturb the peace of such a dangerous man. You foolish girl. Honestly, were I a creature of the night, what hope might there be for you? Surely, no one could escape a monster of such power. I could have you in my grasp before you face even turned that deathly shade of white.

Yes, darling. I know the rumors. Although I am not garrulous by nature, my ears still serve me well. And, despite my appearance, I do occasionally entertain the afternoon sun. I might even find it pleasant if it were not the company.

As I am sure you know, whispers follow my footstep anytime I dare to leave the shadows. Young women nattering on about my unfortunate condition. They think that I do not notice, but you might have surmised that my senses are quite keen.

No, dear. I know all that is said about my form. And your presence tonight does not surprise me. I suppose that is was only a matter of time before some imprudent young lady let her inquisitiveness lead her to this unfortunate end.

Oh, the fear in your eyes. Have you any idea what I might like to do to you?

No, no. You shall be silent no more. I assure you that, though I have no doubts as to the vivacity of your imagination, my intentions will be freed from any hindrances should you not speak. And I promise that they will be far worse than your nightmares. So dear, tell my mind what you think it desires.

(pause)

Your blood? Surely, you jest. Do you truly think that I would ever wish to turn a foul creature such as yourself? 

*sinister laugh*

No, darling. You are neither uncommonly innocent nor exquisitely lustful. I have no use for curious little girls who wonder where they do not belong. Well, at least, I have no use for their blood. However, your body, as mundane as it is, somehow intrigues me. 

Oh, was that a cry? Well, I shall harbor no sympathy. After all, we are both under no pretense that you came here unwittingly. Although I am depraved, I am not so ignorant as to think that you had not considered the dangers. 

But you elected not to heed them and I know that to be a choice made in sin. Such are the workings of your puerile mind. So intrigued by darkness that it cared not to stay in the light. If you truly valued your purity, you would have never ventured here. The risk for a virtuous woman would have been far too great. Yet, for you it was not. 

(angry) And you dare not shake your head. Your intentions had already been made clear. There will be no reversal for fortune. For, I already have well understood your arrival here tonight. I know that you did not come with the hope of escaping. If you were so captivated by those rumors, you must have realized such a venture was an impossibility. After all, a creature like myself could easily outpace anyone who dared to disturb him. 

No, darling. You wanted to be caught. Or, more properly, you craved to be. I saw the lust in your eyes from the moment you first looked at me. I knew that you longed to give in to those dark impulses of yours. 

*sinister laugh* Well, you are far from the first to confuse fear with temptation. Although, I have no doubt that you will suffer worst consequences than most for such an error. After all, I have no intent of letting that delicious bosom of yours leave my sight. 

Oh, how you quiver. I doubt that your fear wears half as well as you thought that it might. 

(taunting) Yes, I suppose that my actuality is far less sumptuous than your imagination. Your silly little mind seems to have forgotten that the world will not bend to its wishes. Nor will I bend to yours. I care not if you regret your choice. It has already been made. And, if anything, you ought to be taught a lesson. If you seek darkness, then you must take whatever it sees fit to provide.

Now, come. Follow me to my chambers. And do make haste. I shall not be kept waiting. 

Oh, and should you try to run, I assure you that the punishment will be uncomparable. 

(pause)

Ah, here we are. Welcome, darling. You were good to follow quickly in my footsteps. *laugh* It may very well be the only wise choice you make tonight. 

Oh, I am afraid that not all rumors about proclivities are true. As you can see, the room holds no coffin. However, do not fret, dear. I assure you that the maliciousness of my desires will well make for any banality in furnishings. 

Yes, you may struggle however much you wish. But you shall still be mine tonight. So, I suggest that you dry those tears and accept your fate. It will be all the easier for you should you decide to do so. 

Mhmm. So, you are capable of some obedience. Perhaps, I ought to be kinder toward you. 

*slap*

But then again, I am a fickle creature and I have reconsidered the matter. I would much rather have you bawling. 

*slap*

And not a word of protest. The sting of my palm is more than deserved. After all, you chose to cross me. 

*slap*

Now, undress. I shall delight tormenting the rest of your body. And do be quick. It has been far too long since some poor damesel wandered into arms. I am eager to feel you tremble in them. 

*slap*

Honestly, you doltish girl. Have not you the slightest idea how to undo your own corset strings? 

Well, no matter. I remember the laces well enough. Come to me, we shall not prolong this. After all, your hopes of saving this sight for your future husband were decidedly dashed the moment you entered my study. 

(pause)

Ah, and what a pity. Your form is uncommon enough that you may have kept a good man to your bed for years. At least, if you were not about to be so used. 

Now, keep still. For, I will not be gentle. And my mouth longs know the taste of your bosom. 

*kissing*

*sinister laugh* Darling, you body still craves what your mind no longer desires. Look at how harden my lips make your nipples. They are so pleased to have me even if you are not. 

*kissing*

Mmhmm. Perhaps you could learn a lesson in gratefulness from them, darling. 

*kiss*

Or perhaps, you could learn it for your neck. 

*kiss*

No, I shall not bite you. You have hardly earned it. 

*slap*

Now, keep quiet. I want only silent tears. I shall decide which pleasure you get tonight. Whether you want it or not. 

*kiss*

Mhmm. Still feeling overwhelmed, darling? Still cannot quite get your spirit to give in to your body's lust? *laugh* I know not why you hold back. Your innocence has already been lost. You might as well enjoy yourself. 

*kiss*

Still no? Well, I think that your loins might such a protest rather disagreeable. You are quick, darling. I can smell it. For all your whining, your cunt has not heard a single complaint. Except, perhaps, that I have yet to touch it.

Fortunately, my fingers shall remedy that in short manner. Perhaps, just after I tease your navel. 

Mhmm, I do delight in how your skin prickles beneath my touch. Yes, your flesh holds your fear, but it also holds your anticipation. I still know that you want it, love. No matter how many times you try to deny it. 

Ah, your cunt does not lie. You feel even quicker than you smell. Oh, and how you squirm. Far too long have you been for the touch of a man. And, although I am a monster, I think that I can play the part well enough. 

*moan*

You are dripping with excitement, darling. I know that sweet little cunt of yours wants for the taste of cock. 

*moan*

So, speak its praises, dear. Tell me how much you want it. Tell me how you crave it. 

(pause)

No? Too shy to admit the truth. 

*slap*

Very well, if your mouth will not speak, then it will serve. 

Kneel beside the bed. 

*slap*

No questions. You will obey. Kneel beside the bed. 

Good, now keep your place while I undress. Do not look at me unless you want much worse for your soul. 

(pause)

Mmhm. Good girl. Perhaps, you do know your rightful place-knelt by my feet and forced to please me. Do not tell me that you never imagined such a thing. I can see it in your mind's eye. You need my cock. 

*kiss*

And you shall have it. Well, your mouth at least, I would prefer to let your delicate little cunt throb tonight. After all, it deserves to be reminded of the lust that you continue to deny it. 

However, I suppose ought to educate you on that which your body will miss. Take my cock in your hands, darling. And do stop your trembling. You must please me now. 

*moan*

Do you feel how it grows for your touch? Does it not titillate you to feel what you have only heard about? 

(pause)

Well, if it is not to your liking, then try rubbing faster. 

*slap* 

That was an order, darling. 

Mhmm. Ah, much better. That's it, girl. Trust your fingers and not your mind. They shall lead you to my satisfaction. 

*moaning*

Good. Now, take me in your mouth. And do not hesitate or I shall slap you again. 

*moan*

Take it all, darling. I do not care if you choke. You will take all of me. 

*moan* 

Come along, dear. I know that you can push past those tears. You must taste me. You shall not deny me any longer. 

Good girl. Now, nod your head up and down. Feel me inside your delicious mouth. 

*moan*

Good. Good. Now let your tongue taste me. No holding back now darling. 

*slap*

Come on, faster you little minx. I know that you can do better than that. And you *will* please me. 

*moaning*

Mhmm. Better. And you will dare not ease your pace now. I am close, darling. 

*moaning*

Oh, yes darling. I shall have your mouth. And you will take what I give you. Oh, you will swallow it all. 

*orgasming*

Swallow it, dear. You are ordered to swallow it. 

Yes, including that bit dripping down your chin. Here, taste it.

Good. Now, you will thank me for allowing you to service me.

*slap*

You have pleased me and you will be grateful for it, you pathetic little harlot. 

(pause)

Well, hardly the most eloquent of dedications. But I suppose it appropriate given your tears. 

And I think you are too broken for me to expect more of you tonight. So, dress now darling and leave before I think better of it. 

However, I shall expect a visit in the morning. 

*laugh* Oh, darling. You do not have a choice in the matter. Your virtue has now been spent and I assure you that the entire town wil know it by dawn. If you are fortunate, perhaps your family will not disown you. But you shall never be fit to marry. 

So, your fate now lies with me. If you are to have any hope of achieving financial security for your family, you will have to remain at my side. We both know that I am the only one who will still find you agreeable. And, should you be good, then I shall provide for you. And, perhaps given time, I might even be tempted to turn you. 

However, you must not cross me. Any reward I give you shall be earned and every command I give you shall be obeyed. Do we have an understanding, darling? 

Very well. Then go home to your family. I care not what you tell about this evening's affairs as long as you are back in my arms by sunrise.


End file.
